


Your Obediant Coworker

by Zoril



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron has anxiety, Bisexual Burr, M/M, May change rating later, Slow Burn, bisexual Hamilton, idk - Freeform, smol Burr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoril/pseuds/Zoril
Summary: When Burr gets a call that Theodosia was involved in a fight at school he rushes over immediately. When he gets there, he learns a young man had stood up for her when she'd been picked on and gotten a black eye for it. That young man is Philip Hamilton, the son of his coworker who just happens to rush in shortly after him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Hamilton fic. I love single dad burr, there isn't enough of it. I apologize for any mistakes in advance and if you have any criticism or suggestions please leave a comment. Hope you enjoy.

Burr loved his job, his home, and his little family of two. He was a simple man who liked to do things orderly and calmly. His coworker on the other hand was the complete opposite. When Hamilton had first joined Washingtons law firm he had thought the young man was intelligent, charming even, but throughout the man's first day he quickly figured out if he wasn't careful he could be swept up in Hamilton's hurricane and ruin what he had worked hard to create, his neutrality. 

Hamilton had arrived with a spring in his step, eager to meet everyone. The first person he ran into happened to be Aaron, and he then proceeded to spew out information about himself as if a dam had been broken inside him. After kindly giving Hamilton the advice he lived by, "talk less, smile more", Hamilton proceeded to pick a fight with Jefferson, one of the firms best lawyers over immigration laws in the US. 

After this spectacle, Aaron decided it would be in his best interest to stay far away from Hamilton. Hamilton on the other hand seemed to have other ideas, always inviting him to join on his lunch breaks, asking about Aaron's opinions when they happened to be by the printer at the same time (which seemed to happen a lot), or even when Aaron happened to leave at the same time as him. 

On this particular day, Aaron had been holed up in his office, working on a particularly nasty divorce case between a wife and her abusive husband when his personal phone rang. Checking the caller ID he saw it was Theodosia's school and picked up.

"Hello?" Aaron greeted. 

"Is this Aaron Burr, father of Theodosia Burr?" An older lady asked from the other side. 

"Yes ma'am, is everything alright?" Burr replied. He worried, but he knew his daughter was like him, smart and careful in everything. 

"Sir, your daughter was involved in a fight today and we'd like you to come to the school and speak with us"

Aaron's mind immediately went to the worst places, broken bones, cracked teeth, concussions, but he quickly railed himself in and counted slowly to ten. He reasoned himself, how much damage can a 7 year old do? He found himself starting to panic again but a voice interrupted his thoughts, "sir?"

"Apologies, yes I'll be there shortly" he snapped out of his dazed state and grabbed his keys before heading out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite being considered a stoic person, Aaron was actually quite the panicker. Growing up alone, he had developed ways to calm himself in times of stress. He took deep breaths and counted to ten to compose himself. He thought about every action and every word he spoke. As a child he had tried to be friends with everyone but he learned that would force him to take a side when things got messy. So he put everyone at arms distance and never truly had a good friend he felt he could rely on. 

Then he met Theodosia, the love of his life. She had been the one to bring him out of his shell and force him to make decisions and take stands. He chose her knowing she had been in a relationship at the time, he chose to marry her even though they had only just graduated, and he chose her when she had given birth to Theo. Never once did he regret it, even after she had fallen ill and passed. It took time but in the end he stood back up for Theo, his beautiful baby girl who didn't deserve to loose two parents. 

By the time Aaron arrived at the school he had composed himself and was ready for whatever lied ahead. Upon reaching the office he let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding to the sight of his daughter. She didn't appear to be injured nor did she look sad. She bounded over to him and jumped into his arms. 

"Daddy!" She squealed for joy.

"Theo, you worried me. They said you had gotten into a fight, what happened?" Aaron hugged his daughter close before setting her back down and taking her hand. 

"I didn't fight daddy, he did" She pointed over to a boy across the room who looked up upon being addressed. Burr silently thanked that Theo hadn't been the one in the fight because the boy was sporting a pretty nasty black eye. 

At that moment his coworker, Hamilton rushed in. Scanning the room until his eyes land on the boy across the room.

"Philip! Are you alright? Who did this?" He rushed over and kneeled in front of who Aaron presumed was his son. 

"Papa, look!" Philip pointed proudly at his black eye and spoke "I didn't cry but George did. I hit him right in the mouth!" 

Seeing his son was alright Hamilton laughed lightly, "oh yea? And why did you hit George in the mouth?"

"Because he was being a bully." Philip frowned at that crossed his arms over his chest. 

"And who was he bullying?" Hamilton asked.

"Her" Philip pointed over to Theo who had been watching the ordeal with her father.

Hamilton seemed to finally notice Burr and smiled at him. "Mr. Burr, sir! What a surprise. I never knew you had a daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions and criticisms welcomed. Thank you for reading. <3

Aaron walked over to Hamilton with Theo who stuck out her hand to him. 

"My name is Theodosia Burr, its a pleasure to meet you."

Hamilton shook her hand and smiled, "Nice to meet you Theodosia, my name is Alexander Hamilton."

Theo turned to Philip and and asked, "Does it hurt?" 

Philip was quick to reply, "Not really, only when I touch it." Seemingly to prove his point, he then poked it and grimaced.

As the children got lost in their conversation Aaron turned towards Alexander who had been looking at him.

"She's a lot like you, all mannerly and proper." Hamilton spoke with an amused smile on his face.

"I should hope so. Manners are important, not enough kids have them these days." 

It was then that George Eaker walked out of the principle's office with his parents in tow. Aaron caught sight of George's busted lip and was momentarily impressed. So much for seven year olds being weak.

George gave Philip a dirty look, which Philip returned, before stomping out of the room along side his mother and father. 

The principle walked out and asked both Aaron and Alexander to come in. She was an older women who Burr had only spoke to when enrolling Theo, but she seemed kind. Upon entering they sat down in front of the large desk, Philip on Hamilton's lap while Theodosia sat next to Burr. 

The principle addressed the children, "Neither of you are in trouble, but next time George is mean to either of you, you should ignore him and come to a teacher."

Hamilton looked smug and responded "I don't think there will be a next time." 

Aaron shot him a scolding look and spoke, "Thank you Ms.Bradford, it won't happen again."

Hamilton and Aaron walked into the hall holding their children's hands while Philip retold the story of how he "defeated" the evil bully. 

"And then I stood up and he said "What are you gonna do if I don't?" And I said "If you don't stop I'm gonna have to kick your butt" and then he said "try it!" And so I hit him in the face and then he hit me in the eye and then I tackled him to the floor."

Philip continued about how the teachers separated them and brought them both to the office. 

"Well, thank you for standing up for my daughter, but you shouldn't get into anymore fights, you could get hurt. You're lucky you didn't get in trouble today" Aaron spoke kindly.

Hamilton looked down at his son and said "Burr is right, I'm not upset with you but you could get into big trouble, either from the school or your mother." 

Philip looked down at his feet and spoke softly "Ok."

Once in the parking lot they said their goodbyes. Theo hugged Philip and Aaron turned towards Alexander.

"So I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow?" Aaron asked.

"Yup" Alexander fidgeted with a stray string on his sweater, seemingly having an internal debate before simply saying, "I'll see you tomorrow, bye Theodosia."

"Bye Mr.Hamilton, bye Philip" 

Theo and Burr walked to their car and got in. Aaron glanced at his daughter and asked, "What did George make fun of you for?" 

"He said my pigtails looked dumb." She pointedly shook her head to bounce them.  
"Philip told me they were cute though."

"He's right they are cute" Aaron replied knowing they had awhile before boys became an interest to her, if they ever did. 

They arrived home and Aaron thought back to the parking lot. What had Hamilton been about to say? He decided to ignore it and focus on getting Theo started on her homework and making dinner. After all, just because Hamilton's kid went to the same school doesn't mean he had to see him any more than usual, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if these aren't very good. I'm not doing a lot of editing and I'm just kinda posting as I write. Even so, I hope you enjoy. Comments and criticism appreciated <3

The next day, Aaron dropped Theo off at school with hesitation. What if George goes after her? What if he had friends that would gang up on her? What if the teachers aren't there to help this time? What if she doesn't feel safe. Why didn't he ask her how she felt before dropping her of? By the time Burr got to work he was already stressed and on edge. 

"Mr. Burr, sir! Good morning" Alexander greets from his office as Burr goes to his own directly across. Aaron didn't hear him however as he stepped in and systematically sat at his desk before turning his computer on.

Burr also didn't hear Hamilton walk in nor did he realize that he was rapidly tapping his pen on the desk until Alexander put his hand on it.

"Burr are you alright?" Hamilton inquired.

Aaron stared for a moment before blurting out, "Do you think Theo will be alright?"

Alex seemed to think for a moment before the realization shown, "Oh, Burr. She'll be fine. It's the same as any other day. Besides, Philip is there, and despite what we said I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to jump to action again if need be."

Aaron calmed, even if only a little, and looked at Alex's hand which was still on top of the pen, and by extension his own. Hamilton followed his eye sight and seemingly with hesitation, removed it. 

Aaron cleared his throat after a moment of awkward silence. "Thank you, I think I'm alright now."

"Right, I'll ah, be across the hall if you need me." Alexander said this as he walked out slowly.

Aaron let his head fall to the desk. He hadn't taken his pills in awhile, he didn't think he'd need to. Aaron knew he wasn't close to a panic attack but he made a mental note to start carrying them around with him in his work bag.

________________________________________

After a day of work Aaron clocked out and packed up his things. He glanced into Hamilton's office to find the man completely focused on his computer and typing away like his life depended on it. Like usual. However, unlike his normal routine, he knocked quietly on the door and spoke, "Hamilton, shouldn't you be getting home soon? Philip gets home soon, correct?"

Alexander glanced up and a looked almost guilty when he said, "Eliza picks Philip up after school and I usually get him on the weekends. So I'm in no hurry to get home."

Aaron felt bad for bringing it up after how sad Alex had looked. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed."

"No, it's alright. It's the natural thing to assume." Hamilton then went back to typing so Aaron left to pick up Theo from school.

When he got there he was happy to see his daughter after a day of worrying. 

"Daddy! Daddy!" She ran over to him with Philip in behind her and an young woman behind him. "Can I play at Philip's house? He has a dog!" Burr swung her up and put her on his hip and responded "Not tonight sweetie but maybe this weekend?" Theodosia, the dear took it in stride and beamed "Ok!" 

Philip scowled for a moment and said "but papa doesn't have a dog." Theo responded "That's ok, I can meet him another time." The woman took this chance to introduce herself, "Hi, I'm Eliza, and you must be Burr. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand and Burr set Theo down before taking it. "Aaron is fine. Nice to meet you as well" he responded. 

"I guess they really hit it off." She commented as they both watched Philip and Theo talk rapidly between one another. "Would you like to exchange numbers? It would serve well if we want to set up a time for them to meet after school." She looked at him as she spoke.  
Burr agreed and they gave one another their digits before heading there separate ways. 

On the ride home Aaron decided he liked Eliza. She spoke with a gentleness in her voice and stood with an aura of pride. He wasn't sure what had happened between her and Alexander but he was sure it wasn't something petty.

Once they got home, Theo went through the normal ritual of doing her homework while Burr prepared dinner. During dinner she piped up and said "I like Philip, I think he's my best friend." Aaron thought about that for a moment and responded, "That's great sweetheart, he seems like a very nice boy." She nodded at this and they switched the conversation topic to school. Afterwards they each got ready for bed and he gave her a kiss on the forehead goodnight. 

That night he found himself wondering about Hamilton. How late did he go home? Does he live completely alone during the week? Why did his hand feel so warm on top of his own? For that time Aaron completely forgot about staying away from Hamilton and thought back to Theo's comment on her newly discovered best friend. Where Hamilton and him friends? Not quite, but Burr thought with a little more time they could be. Aaron had never really had a friend before but it felt nice to have someone to talk to every day and who seemed to care about how you felt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, comments, criticism, and suggestions are welcomed and appreciated. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy <3

The next couple days went by relatively similarly to the previous. Aaron gets ready for the day with Theo, drops her off, goes to work and spends the day alone, unless Hamilton drops in to chat and eventually go back to his office. 

At the end of each day, Aaron goes home and finds his thoughts that much more preoccupied with the random information Alex had told him. Like the time their boss Washington took Jefferson and Alexander on a fishing trip to relieve stress and it pretty much went as well as you'd imagine. Or how in college the thing he and James Madison had bonded over is that they liked their coffee black (apparently it's all Alex ever drank then). 

Aaron also learned a few details of his boss's love life with the Frenchman in the adjacent office that he could have happily gone forever without knowing. Apparently tying people to a desk can be a bit harder than you'd think and isn't always the quickest birthday gift.

Soon, the weekends rolled by and Eliza shot him a text about a play date before Philip was to be dropped off at Hamilton's.  
Aaron responded with an affirmation and she quickly sent him her address.

Theo's excitement was evident by the way she bounced in step around the house and quickly grabbed her things. After switching into her play clothes Aaron went over the checklist.

"First aid kit?"

"Yup"

"Snacks?"

"Check"

"Jacket?"

"Mhmhm"

"Toys?"

"Uhuh"

"Bunbun?"

"Oh no! I forgot Bunbun!" Theo dashed up the stairs to grab the stuffed dog Theodosia had bought for her when she was a baby. Once she was able to speak she quickly named the dog Bunbun due to its large ears and the name just stuck.

After returning with Bunbun in hand the Burrs drove to the address Eliza had sent. Upon arriving at a relatively large house in a gated community, they were greeted by an ecstatic Philip and a large golden retriever. Theo squealed at the sight of it and reached for her door handle. 

"Theo dear, don't forget, no eye contact and let it sniff you first" but before Burr could even finish his sentence Theo and Philip had their hands all over the dog who was loving the attention. 

Aaron stepped out of the car and saw Eliza walking towards him with an outstretched hand.

"Aaron, it's so nice to see you again, how have you been?" He took the offered hand and kept check of Theo out of the corner of his eye. 

"I've been good, how has the charity been going?" Aaron had learned about the charity while picking Theo up from school one afternoon. Eliza had told him she was raising money for the homeless youth of New York and Aaron responded with a donation of his own.

"It's been going quite well. We've almost reached the goal and we still have two weeks left for collecting." She lead him inside and the children followed. 

The children ran to play upstairs while Aaron got situated on the couch across from his host. Eliza had brought them each a glass of lemonade and cleared her throat before speaking.

"Alexander tells me you've been talking more since the incident with Philip." She looks him in the eyes like she's searching for something, but Aaron isn't quite sure what.

"You could say that. It's opened up more things for us to talk about. Schooling, parenting, and such." Aaron chose his words carefully. He wasn't sure why he felt like this was a test.

After a moment of silence Aaron asked, "So you and Hamilton still talk?" Aaron cringed internally at how many ways that question could go wrong. What if she gets angry with him? It's none of his business what happened between the two of them after all. 

Before Aaron's mind could wonder any further Eliza responded, "We mostly talk about Philip but he still comes to me for advice from time to time." There was no annoyance or hesitation in her answer and Burr relaxed.

"He hasn't told you why we split up has he?" Aaron was surprised at the question but quickly responded, "No, but I haven't asked either."

Eliza sighed and set her glass down on the table before looking back up at Aaron. "Alexander isn't a bad person, far from it. It's easy to fall in love with him but it can be so hard to love him. You see, while we were married Alex would stay late, sometimes even over night at work. On the weekends he'd bring his work home with him. He rarely took breaks to spend time with Philip or myself and eventually I quit." Eliza's eyes glazed over with tears that refused to fall. "I couldn't have a one sided mariage. Sometimes I feel that makes me weak or that I should have tried a little harder but I couldn't do it anymore." 

Aaron never expected this to happen when he came over. Not quite used to comforting adults he hesitantly reached across the table and took her hand into his own.

"You aren't weak. You tried and he didn't change and that's all you can really ask for isn't it?" She smiled up at him and laughed lightly.

"I didn't mean to get so emotional but thank you. You're right. He didn't change for me, but maybe he'll change for someone else." 

Their conversation drifted into different topics and soon the sun was setting in the sky. 

Aaron stood up and stretched his stiff legs before going upstairs with Eliza to find the children who had been awfully quite for the past hour or so.

Upon entering Philips playroom Aaron saw why. Curled on a beanbag chair with a wii remote atop her lap, Theo lay sleeping. Philip was in a similar position beside her and the retriever lay in between them. 

Aaron smiled at the scene and looked over to see Eliza doing the same. Gently he shook Theo awake and informed her that it was time to leave. Still sleepy, she complied and stood up with her backpack in hand.

Aaron checked the bag for what they had brought and once satisfied, bid his farewell to their host and left for home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, I'm so sorry for not posting recently. I could explain everything that's been going on in my life, but I'd rather not. I know I started off posting almost daily but I'm gonna have to push that way back. I'll try to upload a new chapter at a minimum of once a month. Thank you for waiting and reading! Like always, criticism is welcome and apreciated.

Aaron returned to work on Monday with a headache and before noon Jefferson and Hamilton were at each others throats. Now normally Burr wouldn't get involved or even care about their exchanges, but on this particular day he had had enough, so when Thomas strolled over to continue their previous banter Aaron stormed out of his office and snapped at both of them,

"Thomas, stop picking fights with Hamilton for your own amusement, and Alexander, for the love of god, stop taking the bait so easily."

With that Burr walked back into his office and laid his head down onto his desk, enjoying the way it cooled his forehead. He could hear the whispers of his coworkers outside but at the moment Aaron could only focus on the throbbing in his head. After awhile he stood up to get water from the break room and on his return, he found a Tylenol and a little note underneath. Burr recognized the scribbled cursive on the note as Hamilton's and read,

'Apologies for the disturbance - A. Ham'

Aaron found himself smiling at the thoughtful gesture. Knowing Jefferson, he'd be off pouting or complaining to Madison rather than feeling remorseful. 

Burr popped the pill in his mouth and downed it with the water he'd gotten before finishing up his work. 

The medicine had reduced his headache to a null buzz that he could block out and Aaron's mood was significantly improved from that morning. As Aaron locked up his office, Alexander came out of his own. Being quite the observer, Aaron quickly noticed Hamilton's nervousness, which was abnormal for the man. For as long as Burr had known him, Hamilton never hesitated, he took what he pleased and never slowed down. 

"Good afternoon, how does your head feel?" Hamilton started, but he wouldn't hold eye contact for more than a few moments at a time.

Burr decided not to comment on the behavior and responded, "Much better. Thank you, that was very thoughtful of you."

They began walking through the firm towards the exit.

Hamilton spoke from beside him, "I have to thank you for letting Theodosia play with Philip last week. He was so happy; by the time Eliza brought him over he wouldn't stop talking about what they were going to do next time." 

Hamilton always looked brighter when he talk about his son. Burr could imagine he looked the same way when talking about Theodosia. When he thought about it, Hamilton and himself weren't that different. They were both intelligent men. They both tried to put up a confident air, but their insecurities bled through at times. Their children were the closest people to themselves. Neither had a spouse (for far different reasons of course). 

Aaron responded in kind, "It's no trouble, Theo was the same when she returned home. They're quite the pair."

Before long, both men stood in front of the door to the office. The only thing stopping Burr from leaving was the way Hamilton shuffled from side to side, as if he had something to say.

After a few moments of waiting, Aaron decided to break the silence, "Maybe the two could hang out again this weekend, but at your place?" 

Hamilton looked up and seemed almost dejected by the suggestion, but he quickly brightened.

"That would be great! I'm sure Philip will be ecstatic. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodbye Burr."

Aaron echoed a farewell and made his way to his own car. On the drive to pick up Theo, he couldn't help but wonder: Why does Hamilton always hesitate around him? Pushing it aside once more he thought about this weekend and remembered he didn't even have Alexander's phone number. After making a mental note to get it from Eliza, he pulled into the school's parking lot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what everybody, I'm not dead! I'm super sorry about the long wait and I'll try to do better. I'm also sorry if this chapter isn't that good, I just need to produce something because I promise I haven't abondoned this story.

The week passed by in a flurry and Aaron was flooded with work. Despite his efforts, he had to take some extra work home. Regardless he still tried to spend quality time with Theo and for the most part succeeded. 

Aaron quickly noticed the two specific things that he looked forward to during this time. Spending time with Theo and his conversations with Alexander. At first he was still a little hesitant, not wanting to get swept up into Alexander's debates, but surprisingly, there wasn't much drama when Aaron was around. Jefferson still made snide comments when passing, but Alexander seemed to bite his tongue. In situations he would normally jump at the chance to argue, Aaron could see the internal battle in his eyes.

In passing, Aaron had been able to get Alexander's phone number. Ever since Aaron found his phone pinging regularly requesting his opinion on a phrase or what to do about a client. Occasionally he got a sneak shot of Jefferson with a caption like, 'Who in their right mind wears that much purple??'

By the time the weekend came Aaron was exhausted. Alexander and himself had decided to hold the play date in the afternoon at Alexanders house. Or at least Aaron thought it was going to be a house. 

Theo and Aaron arrived at Alexander's flat at 5 sharp. When Alexander opened the door he less than subtly looked Aaron up and down before stepping aside to let them in. Like last time, Theo quickly ran off with Philip to his room to play.

Aaron looked over at Alexander who was awkwardly shifting from foot to foot, not making direct eye contact. 

"So... can I get you anything to drink?" Alexander asked, finally looking at Aaron's face. 

"Water would be nice, thank you" Aaron responded. 

After receiving his water, Aaron and Alexander sat on the couch with plenty of space between them. After a somewhat awkward silence Aaron looked over at Alexander who seemed to be spaced out. Taking this chance to get a good look at the man, Aaron scanned his appearance. 

Glancing at his face, Aaron could see deep bags under Alex's eyes. He also had his hair pulled up in a messy bun. Following his body down, Aaron noticed he was wearing a thin long sleeved sweater and sweat pants with a turtle pattern across them. Cute. However, Aaron couldn't help but notice how thin the man looked. 

Aaron glanced back up and found that Alexander was staring right back at him, a light blush on his face. Alex cleared his throat before asking, "Did you guys eat dinner before coming?"

"No. We packed snacks just incase, but we weren't sure if you would want to eat with us." Aaron responded.

Alex grinned, "Always prepared I see. Would you guys be interested in ordering a pizza? I'm sorry, but I don't have much in my pantry or fridge." Alex mood seemed to dip with his last statement. 

Aaron tended to make sure Theo and himself ate healthy food. He cooked regularly and packed her lunch, heaven knows the school's lunches have the nutritional value of cardboard. But this time he felt he could make an exception.

"That sounds great." Alex smiled and got up to grab his phone and make the call. 

Meanwhile Aaron decided to go check on the kids and ask them what kind they wanted. When he got to the room he found that Theo and Philip were sitting close to one another and whispering. 

Upon his entrance however, the children stopped their chattering and looked up.

"What are you two up to?"

"Nothing", they both responded simultaneously with guilty smiles. 

Aaron decided to ignore the obvious and skip to dinner, "Alexander is going to order pizza, what would you two like?"

"Pizza!" Theo squealed while Philip shouted "Pineapple!" Theo looked at Philip like he'd grown a second head, "Pineapple?, that sounds gross." 

'That's because it is' Aaron thought to himself. 

"Have you ever tried it?" Philip asked.  
"No" Theo responded.  
"Then how do you know you don't like it?" Philip countered.

With that, Aaron went back into the living room to tell Alex while the two gremlins followed at his feet. "Philip wants... pineapple" Aaron cringed, "and Theo and I are alright with plain cheese."

Alex relaid the order back into the phone, half cheese half pineapple, and seemed to be amused with Aaron's obvious disapproval of pineapple pizza.

They all sat on the couch, the kids squished in between the adults, while waiting for their delivery. They surfed the channels on tv for a good show or movie before they all decided on Finding Dori. 

Once the pizza arrived they all grabbed their own slices and settled back down. Much to Alexander's amusement and Aaron's disfavor, Theo loved the pineapple pizza leaving Aaron one to three on the matter. 

The kids went back to Philip's room once the movie was over, leaving Alex alone with Aaron once more. This time however, Alex seemed far more relaxed. They discussed work and the kids, which eventually lead to the discussion of family.

"What about Theodosia, does she visit her mother?" Alexander questioned.

Aaron tensed up and tried not to get emotional. 

"No, her mother isn't with us anymore." Aaron looked down at his lap and fiddled with the cup in his hands.

"Aaron I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Alex apologized sincerely. 

"No, it's alright. It happened quite awhile ago, but it never gets easier to say." Aaron admitted. 

Alex thought for a moment and decided to scoot closer to Burr until he was right next to him. Aaron didn't notice this until Alex put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Aaron also didn't notice how his eyes had started to water until he looked up at Alexander.

"I'm lucky enough to still have Eliza in my life, but I know what it feels like to lose a loved one. I lost my mother as a young child and you're right, it doesn't get easier to admit that they're gone, but it does get easier to accept happiness from other people." Alexander spoke softly.

Aaron sniffed and wiped his eyes before turning to face Alexander. 

"I'm always wondering if I'm doing the right thing, if just me is enough for her. When I see other parents with children I can't help but feel like I'm depriving her of something essential." Aaron admitted quietly.

"Aaron look at me" Alex asked. Burr complied.

"You are one of the best parents I've ever met. You work day and night for that child and it shows. She's healthy, she's intelligent, she's kind and she's happy, and that's all that matters." Alex assured. 

Aaron thanked Alexander and wiped his eyes once more. 

"It's getting a bit late, I guess we should get going."

Alex looked toward the window that showed the setting sun and hummed in agreement. He looked back at Burr and urged "If you ever want to talk or just vent, I'm always here." 

"Thank you, Alexander, really." Burr stood and went to get Theodosia. She of course was sad at first, but promised Philip she'd see him at school. Alex thanked Burr for coming over and suggest they do it again sometime.

On the drive home Aaron decided to ask what she and Philip were talking about when he had walked in the first time.

"It a secret" she replied.

"What kind of secret?" He tried to get a clue but she responded, "The secret kind."  
He laughed and gave up on trying to get it out of her and they drove the rest of the way home in comfortable silence.

Aaron couldn't help but be embarrassed by his previous behavior. Normally he doesn't allow his emotions to overcome him like that. However, it was nice to just let go in front of someone rather than keeping everything bottled up. Maybe he could try it more often.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooweee. It has been a long time hasn't it? Honestly, I don't know what I'm doing with this story, but I know I have to finish it at some point. I refuse to drop another one. I can't promise a schedule for new chapters, only that they will come eventually. Thank you for sticking with it and I'm sorry for your wait.

When it finally happened, Aaron couldn't say he was shocked. 

The days went by like usual and Theo continued to play with Philip at both Eliza's house and Alexander's flat. At the end of an uneventful work day, Alexander approached Aaron with a determined look in his eye that seemed to deflate the moment he actually opened his mouth. 

"So, Aaron, I-I was wondering, if you'd be interested in going out for lunch together on our break tomorrow? I know a sandwich shop that opened about a block down the road. It's not too expensive and it's got good reviews. It's cool if you're not interested I just thought it might be nice, but I get it if you're busy or if you just don't want to go because-"

"Alex", Burr interrupted Alexander's rambling because lord knows he could go on forever, "I'd love to" 

Now, Aaron wasn't naive or ignorant. He knew the signs of a crush and he had seen them in the not so subtle hints Alex had been throwing out, but he honestly couldn't comprehend why Alexander would be interested in him. Sure, Aaron was pretty ok looking but they were nothing alike. The hesitation was unusual too. Aaron had seen Alex flirt with plenty of people from the office without a hint of self-consciousness.

Not to mention they both had kids which would complicate the situation further. Aaron was fairly certain Theo liked Alexander, but Aaron didn't want her to think he was replacing her mother. 

Aaron's feelings were ones of confusion, attraction, and guilt. In the end he thought back to Alex's word about letting other people make him happy and had decided to accept. It was only one harmless little date after all. 

Aaron wanted this to go slow and steady. The less rapped up they got in each other the easier it would be when they finally stopped whatever this was.

Alexander straightened up like a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders and beamed. 

"I'll come knocking on your door at twelve." Alex chirped before prancing away.

"Yea, see you then." Burr responded quietly, but Alex had already bounded around the corner and left. 

________________________________________

The next day Aaron was surprised to find he was nervous. He knew no one could tell by looking at him but he could feel the beating of his heart and the stress that seemed to tighten his chest and make him feel nauseous. Why was he so nervous? This was Hamilton for gods sake, his co-worker. He'd been at the man's house before and been fairly close to him, alone.

Sometimes Aaron felt like he had lost connection with his feelings after trying so hard to mask them throughout the years. Most of the time he was ok with it but at times like this it just annoyed him. 

Regardless he still got dressed into one of his standard charcoal grey suits and dropped Theo off at school before driving to work. 

From the second he stepped out of his car he felt like he was being watched. One of the security guards seemed to watch him closely, even though there were plenty of others around. Once he got inside the feeling lingered and he found that one of the men sitting in the waiting room also seemed to be staring rather openly at him. 

The man had thick, curly, dark hair that went down to his shoulders and a face lined with freckles.

Aaron would be lying if he said he wasn't a little intimidated. However, he also knew that he was probably reading into it too much and there was no way he had made any enemies. That was like, the one thing he tried his hardest not to do. 

So he headed upstairs to his office and eventually forgot about the two strange men he had met. At 12:10 Alexander knocked his door as promised.

"Sorry I'm a little late, lost track of time." Alex apologized.

"That's alright, I didn't even notice." Aaron fibbed. 

The pair walked down towards the entrance. Aaron glanced around and tried to find the man from earlier but couldn't before they were in front of the double doors.

"I'll be back later Herc!" Alex waved back to the security guard from earlier and hopped down the steps of the building like a little kid.

Aaron followed, walking down the stairs, and asked Alexander,

"You know him?" 

"Oh yea, we were college buddies. Herc works here part time as a security guard and works on clothes at home. Best tailor I've ever met, sized my suits and sends me his clothing experiments every now and again." Alex responded.

Aaron looked Alex up and down discreetly, examining his suit. He could find no flaws and it did fit Alexander perfectly, hugging all the right places. 

They continued to walk down the busy city street as Aaron tried not feel claustrophobic. Aaron didn't like crowds, or elevators, or anywhere with too many people around him. He cursed himself for not taking his medication and leaving them at home. This combined with the stress of this "date" left Aaron trying to control his breathing as his anxiety climbed.

Thankfully, Alex announced,

"We're here", as they turned the corner. 

Aaron got inside quickly and was relieved to find that there were few people inside. They both sat down at a booth and Aaron ordered water while Alex ordered black coffee. 

"Aaron, are you ok?" Alexander asked, no ounce of mockery to his tone.

"Yes, I'm alright, it's just hot out there, Im glad we're indoors." Aaron lied.

Well, kind of. It was easy enough to believe as it was pretty hot outside. Alex didn't seem to buy it however as he gently remarked,

"You don't have to lie to me. I have friends with anxiety, depression, and bipolar disorder, so I don't want you to feel you have to hide anything around me. I won't judge or ridicule you for it." 

Aaron was shocked and embarrassed. He hadn't thought he'd been that obvious. 

"I-I'm not anxious" Aaron remarked. Flustered from being read so easily. Damn it, this wasn't supposed to happen. Aaron prided himself on his ability to put on the mask of passive confidence everyday. If he couldn't even do that then surely something was wrong with him. 

Thankfully, Alexander dropped the issue, but it was clear he saw straight through Burr's facade. And Aaron would be lying if he said that didn't terrify him.


	9. Chapter 9

"So".

Alexander sat across from him, unconsciously tapping on the table with his fingers, black coffee cooling in front of him. 

"What's your favorite color?" Alex finished lamely.

Aaron couldn't suppress a giggle at the absurdity of it all. Aaron Burr, one of the most passive men to have ever existed, was on a date with Alexander Hamilton, one of the most loud-mouthed obnoxious and opinionated people on the planet. Looking at the two one would think they had never so much as kissed another human being from the way they were acting. 

"Um, I'm not sure, they're all nice" Aaron answered back and took a sip of his water, "what about you?"

"Personally, I love green." 

Burr wasn't surprised considering Alexander's most frequent suit was a lovey shade of emerald that complimented his dark flowing hair and woah, when did he get so sickeningly sappy?

"Your turn." Alexander stated as he looked up expectingly.

"Are we playing twenty questions?" Aaron joked, but judging by the nod that followed Alexander was serious.

Thankfully, their server interrupted their little conversation which gave Burr more time to think of a question.

"Would you fellas like something to eat?" A stocky older woman asked sweetly. 

"I'd like a panini please" Aaron responded, handing the woman his menu. 

"And for you young man?" 

"I'll take the grilled cheese please" Alexander followed.

"Alright darling, it'll be out shortly."

After the waitress had walked back to the kitchen, Alexander turned back to Aaron, clearly expecting him to continue where they had left off.

"What kind of hobbies do you have? And no, writing does not count as a valid answer" Alex's jaw clicked shut as he was forced to think of a new answer. Everyone knew Alexander could write at almost impossible speeds. Aaron wanted to know something deeper, something more personal. 

Huh. 

When did he start caring so much about Hamilton's personal life? 

"I'm not sure if it counts, but I love reading. Ever since I was a little kid I had dreamed of owning a huge library covered wall to wall with books." 

Aaron could see it. Alexander standing in the center of a large library, a fireplace against one of the walls and couches nearby. Alex turning back to him and smiling like he always did when he had finished one of his projects and was showing it off to the world. Except it wasn't for the world to see, just Alex and Aaron.

"-ron?"

Aaron snapped back to reality and realized Alex was looking at him with concern.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked you if you had any hobbies as well." 

"Oh, well. I like to bake, but I haven't had much time to recently."

Alexander looked like a kid who had just been told that he was going to meet Santa Clause.

"You bake!? Like cupcakes and cakes and cookies and pies?"

Aaron was taken aback by the sudden enthusiasm, but answered back, 

"Yup. You should see me when I'm stressed. It used to drive Theo nuts until she was pregnant, then I was suddenly the best husband to have ever existed" Aaron chuckled at the memories but felt ice flow through him as he realized it probably wasn't a great idea to bring up your previous relationships while on a date. 

However when he dared a glance up Alexander looked at him as if he had just given him something small and precious to hold onto. Aaron still didn't understand what Alex saw in him, but decided not to comment on it. He also decided to ignore the warmth that settled in his core as he spent the rest of their brunch date casually chit chatting about nothings and if they were a little late back to the office, well, neither of them mentioned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty short, but I'm trying to pump out some content before my motivations dries up like water in the desert. Hope you all enjoyed and sorry again for not updating in so long.


End file.
